Tease
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira] Athrun makes a visit to his local flower shop...and Kira has someone to introduce to Athrun. [2 of 2 Drabbles]
1. Flora

**Tease**

**A/N: **Needed to take a break from long, heavy pieces of work.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

**Segment: **Flora

* * *

The bells tinkled merrily when the front door swooshed open. Athrun walked into the store, feeling the cool air bask over his body. He could vaguely hear the air conditioner rumbling at the back.

Grinning, he walked up to the counter after idling around the various pots of plants. The smell of nectar was strong and nearly overwhelmed his nose.

"Sorry! I'll be there in a second," came the voice behind the makeshift door that separated the store front from the store back.

Athrun chuckled and leaned against the counter, saying nothing. His eyes darted around and took in the exuberant colors of various shades. There were many flowers for sale as well - violets, carnations, roses, tulips, marigolds, orchids, irises, lilies – the list goes on.

"Hello, sorry for the wait, how may I…oh! Hey Athrun," spoke a voice behind him.

Athrun jumped and spun around to face Kira. He smiled, "Hey yourself. I just thought I'd drop by after work to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay," Kira began busying himself with a vase of unarranged flowers. "Though, today was pretty quiet."

"Really? Well…" Athrun paused. He watched, fascinated, as Kira's fingers weaved in and out of the flora and then looked up at Kira's concentrated face. _"He's so delicate with these flowers…"_

"Well? Aren't you going to continue?" humor was laced in his words as Kira ducked down under the counter to fetch a pair of scissors.

A sheepish smile alighted Athrun's face, "Actually, there was also another reason I came here."

"Mhmm…I'm listening."

"Since this _is_ a flower shop, and I have another date tonight, I came here to buy flowers."

Kira sighed, and smiled lightly at Athrun, "So, what would you like?"

Athrun prodded his chin thoughtfully, before pointing towards a bouquet of lilies, "That might be nice…"

The other nodded, taking the flowers from the table. He glanced at Athrun curiously, before inquiring, "…who are they for?"

Mirth filled eyes gazed back at him, "Someone special of course."

Kira's smile faltered slightly, "I…see…"

"Mhmmm…" Athrun paced towards the window after leaving a few bills on the table and without turning around, he called out to Kira, "Would you mind wrapping that up for me as well?"

"I was just about to do that." There was a pause before Kira continued. "What color should I use for the wrapping?"

Athrun turned around to catch Kira's gaze, "Uhh…what's your favorite color, Kira?"

"Green," replied Kira. "Don't tell me you're going to…?"

Athrun smiled, "Okay then, green it is."

Kira placed a tired hand on his forehead and shook his head, "You're sometimes so insufferable, Athrun."

"Thanks," chuckled Athrun quietly.

-

"Here." Kira handed the flowers carefully to Athrun and gave him his change.

Athrun brought the bouquet to his nose and sniffed, commenting, "They don't smell as sweet as last time."

"Well…if people can change, so can flowers," spoke Kira softly.

The two stood in front of one another in hushed contemplation before Athrun spoke, "I never knew you to be the jealous type, Kira."

Kira gave Athrun a look mixed with disbelief, "Me? Jealous type?"

Athrun nodded, "Right when I mentioned about having a date tonight…"

A single eyebrow rose, "…you've got to be kidding me. I'm not jealous."

Athrun paused, giving time for flustered Kira to settle down, "So, are you doing anything tonight then?"

"No…" came the lonely reply.

"You want to go catch a movie?"

Bewildered, Kira commented, "But I thought you had a date tonight."

"Oh, I do."

"Then…?"

"Honestly, Kira," grinned Athrun. "Do you seriously believe that I'd go on a date without you?"

Kira frowned, "Yes…dates are between two people. I'd be a third wheel."

Athrun shook his head, amused, "I can't possibly go on a date alone. Like you said, dates are between two people, and if I go out alone, then that isn't a date."

"Huh?" perplexed, Kira made a face. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

Athrun handed the lilies to Kira, "_You_ are my date."

Kira started, a semi-blush forming, before he sighed, "Like I said before, you're sometimes so insufferable, Athrun."

Athrun placed a gentle peck on the other's cheek, "Of course, only for you."

* * *

**End Segment**

Took about forty-five minutes to write this…

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


	2. Fauna

**A/N: **One, thank you reviewers –maniac smile, lol- Two, sorry for the toothache (lol); Might want to get a few painkillers before starting this drabble then. Three, I love Asukira, so expect more fics from me. My goal is to make other people love them too –haha-. Four, I don't mind nitpicking. The more, the better. I welcome it. Five, no lack of inspiration yet...just feeling tired heh. Six, indeed…we need more authors to write Asukira _regularly_ -looks away…- What? I'm not implying anything here…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

**Segment: **Fauna

* * *

"_I really should get around making a self-automated phone…"_ grumbled Athrun as he unburied his head from the fort of pillows.

The phone rang incessantly as he swept his hand carelessly, groping for the cordless. "…Damn it…where is it…?" He propped himself up with his elbows and scanned the table.

"_Picture…lamp…pencil…"_ His eyes blinked blearily and the phone bleeped again, this time, the flashing green diode caught his eyes. _"There you are…"_

He reached forwards, successfully grabbing the phone, and while cradling it against his ear, he plopped back into his bed. "…hello…?"

Athrun groaned inwardly when all he heard was a monotone beep. _"Oh my god…" _He squeezed his green eyes shut tossing the phone beside him. _"This is going to be a long afternoon…damned night shift…"_

Stifling a yawn, he turned facing the phone and wall, cuddling up against the thick blankets. _"I really need sleep…" _He thought tiredly.

He laid in his mess of sheets, sprawled across the entire bed, and time ticked by. He muffled a sneeze as he turned towards his side then gradually, he turned back to his original position where he was facing the wall. Emerald eyes opened wearily and he moaned, "Ughh…I can't get back to sleep!" He smacked the mattress underneath him with his fist and pressed an exhausted hand on top of his eyes.

"_I have to get myself relaxed…"_

A sigh escaped his lips and swallowing quietly, he stopped moving and listened to his own breathing. His thoughts started processing as jumbled messages and when his lips curved into a small smile, signaling that he drifted back…

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

"Shit!" cracked Athrun's voice. The phone had startled him; the noise was deafening since the said object was pulled up against his cheek. Annoyed, Athrun growled, "Hello?"

"Hey!" The over-jubilant voice blared through the speaker on his phone.

Athrun sighed and responded, "Kira?"

"…Athrun? I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" There was a pause and Athrun heard some scuffling. "Because you sound quite worn out."

"No, no, I'm fine." Athrun sat up from his bed. "So…"

"This might seem silly, but I'd really appreciate it if-"

Kira started laughing, the melodic tones catching Athrun's attention. "…Kira? What's so funny?"

"Sorry, about that…(His laughter was ringing in the background behind his speech and Athrun was curious) I was just wondering if you'd like to meet someone right now…?" Chuckling, Kira cried out to his companion beside him, "Cut that out!"

Athrun frowned slightly, "Cut what out?"

"No, not you, Athrun. I'm just referring to the someone I'd like you to meet."

A twinge of protectiveness manifested and Athrun spoke, "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Al-right-" choked Kira, trying to quell his laughter. He hung up and Athrun darted out of bed, sleep forgotten.

-

Athrun opened the door to Kira's apartment, placing the silver key in his pocket. He looked curiously at the empty hallway, surprised that Kira didn't hear him come in.

"Kira?"

His voice bounded off the empty walls and he strained his ear to listen for any reply. He shuffled off his shoes and stepped into Kira's domain.

That was when he heard vicarious laughter from his Kira coming from his room.

Athrun slinked quietly to the closed door, planning to open it, but his hand froze, hovered above the doorknob, when he heard the giggling stop.

"…I'm sure Athrun would understand…"

The boy outside the door waited for a response from this mysterious stranger but when none came, and all he heard were hushed whispers from Kira, he frowned. _"What's going on!"_

"I wonder where he is anyway…"

"_But I am here!"_ Growling, Athrun rested his hand on the door knob but paused when he heard Kira shriek with…laughter?

"Stop that! It tickles!"

"_What the hell!"_

He heard heavy breathing from the other side, probably from laughing too hard, "You're so cute."

Athrun placed a vice grip on the metallic knob and his eyes sparked dangerously. _"Whoever's in there…" _His lips turned upwards into a contemptuous smirk, _"…is going to wish they hadn't laid their hands on Kira."_

And when Athrun heard an over-exaggerated smack, a sound of a kiss, he twisted the knob boldly, letting it swing open with a loud slam.

Startled, Kira turned towards Athrun, who now stood at the entrance of his room. Recovering quickly, he managed a grin, "Hi! I didn't hear you come into the apartment."

But Athrun didn't respond, shooting a stern glare at Kira instead, before growling, "Where is he?" Athrun stalked towards Kira, who was sitting on his bed.

Utterly confused, Kira cocked his head to one side, "What are you talking about?" He got up from his bed to retain his questioning glance.

"Don't play dumb with me Kira," cried out Athrun, exasperated. "Someone's in here with you!" He reached forwards, about to grip Kira's shoulder, before his hand was seized by Kira's.

Kira shook his head, "Hamster."

"Ham-ster?"

The other nodded unhurriedly while reaching for the small brown and white rodent that was sitting on his shoulder. "See, I was going to show him to you. He's my new pet." The beady eyes gazed at Athrun, as if sizing him up, and the pink nose twitched. "But I was worried that…Well…" Kira averted his eyes and muttered, "You aren't quite fond of rodents…"

"Wait, let me get this straight. You wanted to introduce me to your hamster?" asked Athrun uncertainly.

"Of course, what did you think I was going to do?" asked Kira innocently while looking up again. He rubbed his cheek against the soft fur. "Isn't he cute?"

Athrun sighed, nodding in agreement to please Kira, and plopped jadedly into the covers of Kira's bed, hiding his ruddy cheeks. _"And I thought…I can't believe I got all worked up because of a hamster!"_

* * *

**End Segment**

Mistakes are to be blamed by the lack of sleep…I'm going to drop dead and nap now. And if you're curious, yes, Kira wasn't the only one that kissed a hamster before. I did too (on the nose hehe). I miss my docile hamster…(so what if I'm an animal lover :o)

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
